


let me love you

by jjokkiri



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Feelings, M/M, One Night Stands, Pre-Relationship, Smut, Strangers, i know what this sounds like but i promise, i swear this isn't a crack fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 10:16:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17916860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjokkiri/pseuds/jjokkiri
Summary: Kihyun hooks up with a stranger after a nasty break-up. He catches feelings—not Kihyun,the other guy.





	let me love you

_ 05:14 — _

The moonlight streaming through the sheer curtains cast a soft light against his skin and a gentle shadow across the flesh of the man he comfortably lay against. The after-sex flush of his skin seemed to radiate a unique kind of glow underneath the moonlight;  _ ethereal _ . Hoseok’s chest was a firm cushion beneath his head as he lay against the older man, naked. The thin, silky sheets of Hoseok’s blankets were wrapped loosely around his body and he cradled a lit cigarette between his lithe fingers. His eyes were shut as he exhaled a puff of smoke into the air above them. Hoseok watched him with a fascinated gaze.

“Stop looking at me like that,” Kihyun murmured, cigarette pulled away from his lips for a moment.

A soft laugh filled the space between them. Kihyun could feel the rumble of Hoseok’s laugh from beneath him. The ashes from his cigarette fell onto the sheets as he held it in the air, still. His eyes remained shut as he lay against him.

“You’re not even looking at me,” Hoseok’s voice was gentle, too soft and sweet for a stranger. The older man shifted beneath him, grinning, “How do you even know how I’m looking at you?”

“I can feel your eyes on me,” he replied, simply. His eyes fluttered open and he fixed his gaze onto Hoseok’s face. He arched a pointed eyebrow at the other man, gesturing with his eyes to the way their eyes met when Kihyun finally opened his eyes. “And I’m right.”

Hoseok laughed, “I can’t help it. You’re pretty.”

Kihyun rolled his eyes, cigarette pulled back to his lips for a slow drag, “I know. That’s what everyone tells me - no one’s ever creative with their compliments, these days.”

“You’re confident,” he remarked. Kihyun laughed, a bitter sound.

“ _ Ooh, _ yes. That’s why I got dumped,” he answered. Hoseok rolled his eyes, arms coming to wrap around him. Kihyun resisted the urge to push his arms off of him. He pursed his lips, displeased. 

“Are you always so cynical about everything?” he asked, voice still soft. There was something about the tone of Hoseok’s voice that seemed to have an endearing note to it. Kihyun couldn’t seem to process why Hoseok spoke to him with such a soft, gentle voice. The brunet frowned.

“It’s being realistic, not cynical,” he replied. 

Hoseok chuckled, shaking his head. His strong arms pulled Kihyun up, letting the younger man curl up against his side and rest against his chest, instead of lying on his stomach. His fingers ran through Kihyun’s dark hair as he stared up at the ceiling of his bedroom. Hoseok hummed softly, a small smile on his lips.

They stayed still for a moment, the quiet sound of gentle breathing filling the room. 

Then, there was a rustle of the sheets. Kihyun pushed himself up on Hoseok’s chest, his elbow rested on the older man’s chest as he cradled his cheek with his hand. His other hand brought his cigarette back to his lips. He inhaled the smoke, eyes never leaving Hoseok’s face.

“Are you always so damn happy?” Kihyun asked, brows furrowed. Hoseok laughed.

“Do you always sleep around after you get dumped?” he shot back. 

In response, Kihyun blew the smoke into Hoseok’s face. His lips tugged into a frown and Hoseok wrapped his arms around the younger man, another mirthful laugh escaping his lips; unfazed by the smoke blown at him. He grinned.

“I didn’t mean that,” he said, innocent grin on his lips as he held Kihyun close to himself.

The younger man deflated against him, tongue pressed against the inside of his cheek in annoyance.

“You’re so fucking annoying,” Kihyun replied. Hoseok simply smiled.

Kihyun shot him a glare, only to be met with Hoseok’s gentle gaze. There was something strange about the affectionate gleam in Hoseok’s eyes when he looked at Kihyun. It felt foreign to see someone look at him with such an openly affectionate gaze. He couldn’t shake the strange feeling in his chest. 

Cigarette between his fingers and completely forgotten, he searched Hoseok’s brilliant eyes. There had to be a good reason someone like Hoseok— _ a stranger _ —would look at him like that;  _ adoring _ .

And Hoseok was the one to break the silence between them.

A gentle hand on Kihyun’s cheek, the older man exhaled softly. “Hey... can I kiss you?”

Kihyun furrowed his brows, incredulous at the sudden inquiry. His sharp tongue moved quicker than his mind.

“I just had your dick in my mouth, and my ass, and you’re asking if you can kiss me?”

Hoseok’s lips tugged into a sheepish smile, almost shy, “It’s a little different when we’re suddenly not just strangers being intimate for the sake of it, right?”

Kihyun tilted his head as if questioning Hoseok’s point. The warm fingers on his cheek moved, sending a spark down his spine and filling his body with a strange warmth. He inhaled sharply. 

“I taste like cigarettes,” he murmured before instinctively letting his eyelids flutter shut.

Before he felt Hoseok’s lips on his own, he heard the soft whisper;  _ ’I don’t care.’ _

Without the hot, heavy rush of the music from the club still pounding in their ears, Kihyun found himself entirely too aware of the feeling of Hoseok’s lips against his own. 

The older man’s lips were soft and plush, warm and sweet when they were pressed against his own; somehow addicting. Perhaps, it was the atmosphere _ — _ risqué with nothing but the thin blanket separating their naked bodies _ — _ but, he found himself melting into it; an urge to pull Hoseok closer and deepen the kiss. 

He gave into the urge, his fingers carding through Hoseok’s blond locks and tugging gently.

The grip around his waist tightened and Hoseok rolled on top of him, Kihyun’s arms wrapped around the older man’s neck, pulling him closer against himself; desperately wanting to feel Hoseok’s touch on his skin. Something in his gut seemed to spur on the spiraling heat in the air between them; something seemed to spur his attraction to Hoseok. He groaned softly, his fingers tightened their grip in Hoseok’s hair, tugging.

He could feel a small smirk on Hoseok’s lips before the blond’s tongue ran across his lower lip and slipped into his mouth. A heated tension burned between them, urging the touches to escalate into something more. 

When they parted for air, Hoseok’s warm hand moved down his body, resting against his inner thigh. The warmth seemed to spread from the contact across his entire body. Tilting his head back, Kihyun’s forehead pressed against Hoseok’s, and he flashed a teasing smile at the older man. Hoseok leaned down, eager for another kiss. 

Kihyun bit at Hoseok’s lower lip, eliciting a low groan from the older man. 

He could feel Hoseok’s arousal growing as it pressed against his bare skin.

Hoseok’s hand moved up his thigh and nudged his legs apart. Kihyun’s thighs parted easily for Hoseok to rest his knee between the younger man’s legs. And for a moment, Hoseok pulled away from him to gaze at the sight beneath him; Kihyun sprawled against his white sheets, looking entirely too enticing. He licked his lips.

Their lips met again, kiss heated and eager. Hoseok groaned quietly into the kiss, reaching to knead the supple flesh of his ass, squeezing. Kihyun gasped and Hoseok took the chance to slide his tongue into his mouth. 

Heavy with the heated atmosphere around them, every press of their lips seemed to be electrifying—his body feeling heat rush through his body. To let a stranger touch him so intimately for the second time in a night; this was strange even for Kihyun. There was something about Hoseok’s touch which made him feel as if he wouldn’t mind it, if this were to turn into a more frequent arrangement.  _ That was strange for Yoo Kihyun. _

From where his hand squeezed at Kihyun’s ass, the older man moved his hand, fingertips nudging closer to his hole—still loose from the intimate session they had barely hours prior. Hoseok’s fingers pushed into him, slowly; a slight burn accompanied the push of two fingers into him. Kihyun’s arms wrapped around Hoseok’s neck, his back arching as he urged Hoseok to press his fingers deeper into his body.

It’s silent and too easy; the atmosphere around them felt entirely too serene. It felt strange to Kihyun—he was used to the rushed, rough groping of strangers who wanted a good fuck and nothing more. He was used to one-night escapades which neither of them would remember when time worked its magic. But, Hoseok touched him, a complete stranger, like he meant something to him. Kihyun hated change but this was an unfamiliar feeling and a part of his mind insisted that he couldn’t hate the way it felt when Hoseok touched him.

Soft lips found themselves against the soft flesh of Kihyun’s collar; Hoseok nipped at the sensitive skin before sucking a mark into it. The blooming red contrasted against his skin, almost seeming to glow under the light streaming through the window. Hoseok’s eyes never left his body as he languidly thrust his fingers into him.

His fingers teased, skillful fingers pushing at all the right spots inside of Kihyun. Hoseok moved slowly—sensually, almost—until Kihyun’s thighs were trembling from holding themselves apart.

A quiet sob left his lips and he muffled it with his fist.

“You’re pretty,” he murmured, resting his forehead against Kihyun’s. His two fingers pushed themselves to the knuckle as the quiet compliment left his lips in a breathless whisper, as if he were too shy to speak; as if he wanted Kihyun distracted from his words. Kihyun’s voice pulled from the back of his throat in a low moan.  _ “So pretty.” _

_ A skip of his heartbeat.  _ Kihyun’s mind flickered with a jolt of shock before it rested, somehow  _ calm. _

Sultry eyes met with Hoseok’s, a sly smile on the younger man’s lips.

“I can moan pretty for you, too,” he drawled, hand sliding down Hoseok’s bare chest, slowly.  _ “If you fuck me.” _

A blur of motion followed the groan which left Hoseok’s lips. 

A strong arm wrapped around his waist, Hoseok guided his cock to the puckered hole of Kihyun’s ass. The younger man licked his lips, eager for the stretch of Hoseok’s dick pushed into him. 

_ It’s heaven.  _ He’s so hot and tight around Hoseok. Hoseok’s head spun with the sensation clouding his mind.

Kihyun wrapped his legs around Hoseok’s waist, locking him flush against him and pulling his cock deeper inside of him. Pushed deep inside of him, Kihyun’s lids fluttered with the pleasure and his lips parted in a muted moan. 

“Fuck me,” Kihyun’s voice was soft and his eyes were hazy with want. Hoseok’s eyes never left him.

He was so beautiful and Hoseok couldn’t resist an angel. 

The thrusts started slow, hands gripped onto Kihyun’s hips. A release of pent up lust, yet Hoseok couldn’t bring himself to move too roughly; couldn’t bring himself to hurt Kihyun. The younger man rolled them over, frustrated with the steady motion of Hoseok’s hips.

Hands placed themselves onto Hoseok’s chest, bracing his own weight as he rolled his hips against the older man’s, moaning lowly. Kihyun’s body moved, hot and fluid, yet somehow reckless and destructive.  _ It was hot. _

“Jerk me off,” Kihyun ordered, desperate for that spike of pleasure to course through his body.

Hoseok was obedient. The older man’s hand stroked Kihyun’s cock as he watched his own dick slip in and out of the younger man’s hole;  _ lewd. _ Kihyun’s lips were parted in muted moans, quick movements drawing his breath away from him. Hoseok’s fingers teased the head of Kihyun’s leaking cock and the younger man trembled from beneath the older man, the stimulation sending sparks of heat to shoot through his body.

He came moments later, short gasps leaving his lips as his body shook with the aftershocks of his orgasm. 

Shallow thrusts of Hoseok’s hips rode Kihyun’s orgasm out of him, before Hoseok pulled out of him, hand coming to jerk himself off. The rough strokes of his hand unraveled the tight coil of heat inside of him, quickly; hot spurts of cum spilling onto Kihyun’s stomach. He groaned, marvelling the pretty man beneath him—covered in his cum.

Spent after their orgasms, they curled up against one another, yearning for the warm, affectionate touch.

A sigh.  _ Hoseok _ .

“I want to keep you,” Hoseok murmured, his arms wrapped around Kihyun as he pulled him into his chest. It seemed to have been an impulsive murmur; Hoseok didn’t seem to notice that he’d spoken at all.

But, the words sent a shock through Kihyun’s mind—it snapped him out of the affectionate trance which Hoseok had him trapped in. The younger man gasped, sitting up in bed.

Then, scrambling, he rushed to dress himself.

_ “I should get going,”  _ he said. There was a clear panic in the tone of his voice.

He didn’t look back to see the heartbroken glimmer in Hoseok’s eyes. He quickly slipped into his pants from the previous night, ignoring the trickle of Hoseok’s cum still on his body.

The rustling of clothing filled the silence between them.

“Kihyun-ah,” Hoseok called, voice soft as ever. Kihyun turned his head, brows furrowed at the affectionate call of his name. He froze, wary eyes on Hoseok. The blond flashed a small smile, “Hey...”

“What do you want?” Kihyun asked, slightly tense. Hoseok reached for his hand, squeezing gently. 

“Even if you’re not interested in anything more,” he said, softly, “Won’t you give me a chance to take you to dinner? A free meal, if not anything else?”

Eyes downcast, Kihyun glanced at the watch on his wrist.  _ 09:26 _ . He had long overstayed his visit at the older man’s apartment. This wasn’t a part of the plan, when he stepped out of his apartment last night.  

With a soft sigh, he shrugged Hoseok’s hand off of his own. The blond watched him carefully as he pulled his jacket over his thin t-shirt, as if waiting for a response.

“I’ll text you my address,” Kihyun cleared his throat, haphazardly tossing Hoseok his cellphone. The older man caught it easily. “Pick me up at seven tonight, or you’re not getting anything at all.”

Hoseok grinned, punching his number into the contacts of Kihyun’s phone.

“ _ Perfect _ , I’ll see you then. It’s a date.”

Kihyun left Hoseok’s apartment with that annoying fluttery feeling still in his chest. He sighed.

_ All too likely, this was going to be the beginning of something crazy. _

**Author's Note:**

> uh, 'sup - i ain't dead, y'all.
> 
> of course this is the shit i come up with when i return????
> 
> and uh, yeah - you can still find me @yuseokki on twt. yes.


End file.
